knightsquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight School
Knight School is a school in Astoria which trains young men and women to become knights. To join the school and become a knight, you must be from the noble Dragon Blood heritage. The school is located close to The King's castle. Knight School is headed by Sir Gareth. Knight Squads To promote competitiveness and encourage teamwork, Knight School places its students into different squads (teams). The squads compete against each other in various tests and quests. Some of the known squads include: *Phoenix Squad *Kraken Squad *Unicorn Squad *Grasshopper Squad (Formerly) Moments *In Opening Knight, the school has an opening for one more student to join the Phoenix Squad. Arc applies and is accepted. *In A Knight at the Roxbury, there is an annual competition for the Roxbury Cup. Phoenix Squad, Kraken Squad and Unicorn Squad have to choose a member within their team to go and compete in the competition. * In Knight in Shining Armor Day, Knight School hosts the annual Armor Day. Phoenix Squad is in charge of organizing the festivities. * In One Magical Knight, Sorceress Spitzalot comes to Knight School to test knight students who may have magical powers and enroll them to the Spitzalot School of Sorcery. If a knight student is found with magic powers, they're usually forced to join the magic school. When Warwick's magic is exposed, The Princess convinces The King to change rules in order to let magical students remain at Knight School. * In The Dork Knight Returns, one of the former students of Knight School, Jimbo returns, bound to get revenge on Phoenix Squad. * In Parent Teacher Knight, Ciara reveals that Knight School has a rule book with guidelines that prohibit teachers from dating one of their students's parents. This is in reaction to Sir Gareth dating Sage's mom, Saffron after calling her in for a parent-teacher conference. * In Working on the Knight Moves, Sir Swayze opens a competing night knight school and seduces some of Knight School students into joining his school. However, they realize that Sir Gareth's teaching methods are superior to Sir Swayze's shortcuts. * In A Thief in the Knight, the school is attacked by Ryker's army when one of the dragon crystals goes missing. The knight school students surprise Sir Gareth and The King when they work together to stop Ryker's army. Known Members Teachers * Sir Gareth Students Phoenix Squad * Ciara * Arc * Prudence * Warwick * Jimbo (formerly) Kraken Squad * Sage * Buttercup * Kraipan * Lucky * Arc (temporary) Unicorn Squad *Sherry *Talin *Selwyn *Taryn *Nigel (formerly) 'Grasshopper Squad '(formerly) "Unknown" Continuity * Wizard Hogancross removed Nigel from Knight School in Knight in Shining Armor Day. * Jimbo temporarily rejoined Knight School after he was rescued from the Cave of Farts in The Dork Knight Returns. Trivia * In a studio tour video, it was hinted at there are 4 squads, not 3 ** In Little Knight Lies, it is confirmed that there was a 4th squad known as Grasshopper Squad that was eaten by an Astorian Spider. * There is a strict limit of 4 students in each squad, as pointed out by Sage in The Dork Knight Returns ** but the Gender Ratio is never explained if 2 have to be male and 2 female or can one gender have a majority. It seems it just might be the case that there are 6 boys and 6 girls enrolled in season 1. * In End of the Knight, Part 1 the current standings of Knight School's students were ranked as follows: *# Arc *# Ciara *# Sage *# Lucky *# Sherry *# Prudy *# Warwick *# Talin *# Selwyn *# Taryn *# Buttercup *# Kraipan Category:Locations Category:Schools